


Fifty shades of Panta

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, north korea - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Oma Kokichi, Bottom Saihara Shuichi, Buttsex, Gay Sex, Gaybies, M/M, Omasai - Freeform, Smut, Yaoi, cheeky bum sex, my little sin babies uwu, oumasai, saioma, saiouma, sinning SO hard rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Saihara and Oma's sexual tension finally breaks uwu





	Fifty shades of Panta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taitofan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/gifts).

JunkHoe Enoshimad was thinking about Jong-Un Kum again. Jong-Un was a Caucasian sugar daddy with chonky tiddies and ginger bollocks.

JunkHoe walked over to the window and reflected on her bloody surroundings. She had always loved orgasmic Area 51 with its alert, amused alien hentai. It was a place that encouraged her tendency to feel kinky.

Then she saw an extremely erotic being in the distance. It was the dummy thicc figure of Jong-Un Kum.

JunkHoe gulped. She glanced at her own reflection. She was an angery, illegal, ogre piss drinker with obese tiddies and a thicc nutsack. Her friends saw her as a desgosten, stanky crack whore. Once, she had even brought a snoring Boris Johnson back from the brink of orgasm.

But not even an angery e-thot who had once brought a sexy Boris Johnson back from the brink of orgasm, was prepared for what Jong-Un had in store today.

The Hitler cum drooled like nutting communists, making JunkHoe triggered. JunkHoe grabbed a rather slippery fleshlight that had been shat out nearby; she massaged it with her huge dragon cock.

As JunkHoe stepped outside and Jong-Un came closer, she could see the erotic glint in his eye.

"Look JunkHoe," growled Jong-Un, with a gay glare that reminded JunkHoe of white trump supporters. "I hate immigrants and I want dirty tampons. You owe me 1679 nukes."

JunkHoe looked back, even more triggered and still fingering the fleshlight. "Jong-Un, begone t h o t," she replied.

They looked at each other with noncey feelings, like two feminist, James Charles vegans moaning at a very despair-inducing foot orgy, which had minecraft parodies playing in the background and two kinky uncles cooking meth to the beat.

Suddenly, Jong-Un lunged forward and tried to punch JunkHoe in the huge dragon cock. Quickly, JunkHoe grabbed the fleshlight and brought it down on Jong-Un's skull.

Jong-Un's chonky tiddies trembled and his ginger bollocks wobbled. He looked orgasmic, his wallet raw like cum-covered, soggy anal beads.

Then he let out a high impact sexual moan and collapsed onto the ground. Moments later Jong-Un Kum was a fucking bottom.

JunkHoe Enoshimad went back inside and made herself a nice drink of ogre piss.

THE END - or is it? ;))))))


End file.
